Love Story
by Miss Lavender Sky
Summary: This is another longer song-fic for Jackie and Hyde. It's AU, starting when they meet at a Halloween party in the eighth grade. Then they have a storytale relationship. Set to Taylor Swift's "Love Story."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is just a super-amazing song, so I felt inclined to write another song fic. This is going to be like Let the Flames Begin, with multiple chapters. It'll be in different parts, and I'll let you know how old people are in each, so you have an idea. Please keep an open mind, read, and review! This is for jackiehyde4eva, for awesomeness when it comes to my stories. Thanks so much!**

"_We were both young when I first saw you._

_I close my eyes, and the flashback starts._

_I'm standing there, in the back in the mid-summer air._

_See the lights, see the party the ballgowns._

_See you make your way right through the crowd and say hello._

_Little did I know…_

_That you were Romeo and you were throwing pebbles._

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_And I was crying on the staircase, begging you please don't go_

_And I said, "Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run._

_You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess._

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes."_

_-"Love Song," Taylor Swift_

_Part 1: Eighth Grade (Hyde) and Seventh Grade (Jackie)_

_"Why, Forman?" Hyde asked. "Why would you make me go to this stupid Halloween party? The _only_ point of Halloween is scary movies, playing pranks on people, and stealing candy. We've been over this."_

_"Because- because I said so, and because we can play plenty of pranks when we get back from the party," Eric replied, not actually wanting to reveal his real reasoning behind going to the party._

_Hyde turned and looked at him in the face. "No. It's because Donna's going to be there, isn't it?" he sneered. "You just wanna go and be with your _girlfriend_ on Halloween."_

_"She's not my girlfriend!" Eric squeaked._

_"She's just here, all of the time, and she likes you, and you like her, and you two are practically half in love," Hyde replied._

_"Just you wait," said Eric. "One day, you're going to find a girl that you like, and you're going to see how it is."_

_"Don't worry about that, Forman, I won't be all googly-eyed for a girl like you," Hyde snickered._

_"Sure, you won't," Eric whispered, as the two of them went off to go get ready for the party that was to be in an hour._

_"Who's having this party, anyway?" Hyde asked._

_"Some Jackie girl," Eric replied casually._

_"Jackie? Burkhart?" Hyde asked. "Isn't she the one with the mansion?"_

_Eric nodded._

_"Nice."_

_"Hyde, what are you going to do in there? You're only thirteen; what can you _do_ to mess this party up?" Eric asked in puzzlement._

_"Don't worry, man, I'll find a way," said Hyde, grinning._

_Hyde looked around him, letting out a low whistle. This was a _nice_ place. This was the kind of place that he and his folks thought were castles. An, in a way, it kind of was. All done up for tonight, it looked like something straight out of a fairytale._

_That could also be due partly to the hostess, who in her effort to have the _perfect_ party, had demanded that everyone come dressed up like they lived in a storybook- knights, princes, kings, queens, princesses, the like._

_In an effort to maintain his sanity- and mess with Little Miss Perfect Hostess' party- he had planned on going as a dragon. "Hey, it fits the theme!" he had said, grinning, when Forman had yelled at him._

_Instead, Kitty had a costume dress up for him. The moment he heard that Mrs. Forman had heard about the theme, he knew it was all over. It was either something stupid, or not go at all, which meant that he couldn't play a prank on spoiled little Jackie._

_He walked in through the door with Eric- who gasped- and walked around, looking for someone who would be worthwhile to talk to tonight, before he started knicking stuff from the house, that is, seeing as Forman and Donna would be all goo-goo eyed all night._

_He scanned the room. The first girl that he saw was the one he would speak to. He looked up. There she was._

_She caught his eye, and locked eyes with him as he walked towards her, not really minding all of the people in his way._

_She smiled widely, and he could already feel a small smile forming on his face as well._

_"That's an awfully nice costume you've got there," she said, eyeing his costume with a friendly smirk. She was teasing him, he guessed, but nicely- unlike he would've done._

_"Yeah, it wasn't by choice," he said, grimacing, gesturing to his half-prince, half-knight costume. As Mrs. Forman had explained it, he was rich _and_ honorable- at least for tonight. But he hated it. "Who tells you what you have to wear to a costume party? I mean, isn't that just completely stupid?" he asked, ranting a little._

_Her smile faded a little as she made a face, pressing her lips together uncomfortably. "Um. Oh, well. I did," she said, blushing._

_Oops. Hyde took in her appearance- the too-nice-to-be-fake pink silk, the perfectly-done hair, the all-too-real diamonds that glittered as a crown on her head- and realized. The way she walked around the house, and seemed to fit right in here. She wasn't just dressed up as a princess. In this castle of a house, in that dress, in that crown, she really _was_ a princess. "Oh, well, um, it's a very nice house," he said, uncomfortable. "Uh, Jackie, right?" he said, knowing the answer already._

_She nodded. "And you're Steven, right?" she asked back. "You came in with Eric, who is probably already off somewhere talking to Donna, or holding hands, or something like that, and she said he was only bringing one friend, and that Michael was getting here on his own?" She said this in on breath, adding a question mark at the end, adding to Hyde's amazement of her._

_"It's Hyde, actually," he said. "I don't really go by Steven. But yeah, that was Eric, and Kelso's over there- the one trying to stick his head in the punchbowl."_

She laughed. "Donna said that's the kind of thing that Michael does. So," she threw in casually, as they started walking away from the party scene and out to the balcony. "You don't like the whole costume idea?"

_He looked at her, her big eyes, hopeful and hurt, poorly concealing her emotions. He sighed. "Naw, I was just- I was just kidding about that," he said. "I just have a hard time with costumes in general," he added, offering her a small smile._

_She beamed at him, her whole face lighting up. "Oh, do you really think so?"_

_He nodded, knowing that if it were anybody else, he would've laughed at them, and walked away. But he couldn't do that to her. It was strange, this whole connection he felt with her, but he liked it. She seemed cool._

_They sat out there all night, until the party was over, and the last few guests were leaving. Forman, whose hand had been glued to Donna's hand for the past few hours, came up and told him that their ride was there._

_"Bye, Jackie," he said, turning to go, giving her one last smile._

_"Bye, Steven!" she called out sweetly._

_He considered turning back around, telling her that no, she had it wrong, his name was Hyde. But he didn't. Maybe he liked it. Maybe, he thought as he walked to the Forman's car out in the driveway, a smile tugging at his lips._

_"So, Hyde, where _were_ you all night?" asked Eric when they got back to the basement._

_"Uh, um. Stealing stuff," Hyde said evasively._

_"No, no, you were with Jackie. Donna and I saw you," Eric replied smugly._

_"Wow, Forman, you've really gotten better on that whole spying thing!" Hyde said sarcastically._

_"Don't change the subject!" Eric demanded. "What is up with you and that girl?"_

_"Nothing, man," Hyde said. "We were just talking."_

_"Talking?"_

_"Talking."_

_The phone rang. Hyde looked over at it, wondering who it was, as Eric picked it up._

_"Hello? Oh, Jackie, it's you!" Eric said, in mock-excitement, making kissy faces at Hyde. "Oh, uh-huh? Really? Huh, okay then, here he is," said Eric, handing the phone over to Hyde, barely containing his giggles._

_"Hi, Jackie," Hyde said, his voice getting unintentionally soft._

_"Hey," she said. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow, and, you know, just hang out," she said, sounding a little scared._

_Hyde smiled at the phone, picturing the girl in her pink dress, her crown on her head, sitting in her little castle, just waiting to call him. "Sure," he said. "Tomorrow."_

_"Maybe at twelve?" she offered. "I know how to make a good lunch."_

_He grinned. "I can't say no to that," he said. "See you then, Jackie."_

_He hung up the phone. "Shut it, Forman."_

_It'd only been a couple months now, but here, in the chilly December weather, it felt like forever._

_Hyde knew Jackie well enough now to know how she wanted things, for the most part. All he had to do was take a situation, and make it as highly ridiculous and romantic and fairytale-like as humanly possible, and she would love it._

_So, that was how he made his decision. They had been on dates, and saw each other every day, but officially, the girlfriend-boyfriend thing was up to him. Which was why he was standing out here on Christmas Day- her favorite holiday- in the snow- her favorite weather- with a green and pink box- her favorite colors- containing a present- her favorite thing._

_Jackie opened the door, ushering him inside quickly. "Steven!" she gasped. "What are you doing here?" she asked._

_"Uh, I, uh, came here to give you this," he said gruffly, holding up the box._

_"Oh, Steven, it's a present!" she squealed. She rushed into the living room, and sat on the floor, on a pile of new, large expensive-looking pillows. She unwrapped it quickly, and immediately jumped up, and rushed into his arms. "Oh, Steven!"_

_He had gotten her a princess crown, one that reminded him of the one she had worn for her Halloween party- this one, of course, much less real- with a little tag that read _Will you be my girlfriend, Jackie?

_"Of course I will!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, and giving him a peck on the cheek. She pulled him over to the couch, and they watched Christmas movies all day, Jackie wearing her princess crown, and Hyde wearing a huge smile._

_It was February, and Jackie had come to him, crying._

_"What's wrong?" he asked._

_"My dad," she said. "I can't believe him, Steven, I just can't! I went home last night, and he called me into his office, and he said that he had seen us hanging out a lot together, and he asked if we were dating, and I said yes, and he says he doesn't want me seeing you anymore!" she wailed._

_Hyde's face went Zen in all of about three seconds. "So, you don't want to be together anymore?" he asked, his voice completely void of any and all emotion._

_"No!" she said, her eyes wide. "I never wanted that!" The look of shock and hurt on her face made him feel relieved- clearly, she wanted to still be with him. "I just wanted to tell you, Steven, but we can still be together, can't we? And just hide it from my dad? Hmm? Do you mind terribly?" she asked._

_He smiled at her. "Of course not. It'll be fine."_

_"Oh, Steven," she said, hugging him. "It'll be just like a story! You know, I was just reading one where there was this princess, and she met this prince, and they fell in love, but the princess' daddy wouldn't let her marry the prince, and so she-"_

_"Jackie."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Stop talking," he said with a chuckle, leaning down to kiss her._

_**A/N: Okay, so what'd you think? I'll update super-soon, especially if I get more reviews! Thanks so much, you guys! You rock and roll! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh. I forgot to mention in the first chapter. I don't own ANYTHING, not the music or the song [Taylor Swift], or the show and characters.**

**OK. This update is a lot shorter, but I hope you guys still like it. Please read and review, guys! It would totally make my day! :D**

Part 2: Hyde (age 16) and Jackie (age 15)

_"So I sneak out to the garden to see you._

_We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew,_

_So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while._

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter._

_And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_

_But you were everything to me._

_I was begging you please don't go."_

_-"Love Story," Taylor Swift_

_ "Sh, Steven!" Jackie whispered, as she heard the rustle of leaves in the rose garden outside of her house._

_ "What?" he chuckled._

_ "He'll hear us!" she whispered back fiercely, smiling and giggling._

_ "So, let him hear us!" Hyde said. "I don't care. I can take the old man!"_

_ "Steven, stop!" she giggled._

_ "You asked for it!"_

_ "How did I ask for it?" she demanded, her eyes still sparkling with laughter._

_ "You told me to come meet you out here in the garden," he said. "And knowing me, and my trouble-making tendencies-" Jackie giggled. "You had to know that I would do something wrong, so that's all your fault," he finished._

_ She laughed. "Steven, that's absolutely ridiculous!" she squealed, as he kissed her. "No, no, no. You can't just think kissing will just make everything all better- No, no, Steven! What did I just say?" she yelped, laughing, as he kissed her again._

_ "Come on," he said, laughing. "We're not gonna get caught. There's nothing to worry about."_

_ "Oh, you better be right, Steven, or else I'm gonna-"_

_ "Shut up, Jackie," Steven whispered, laughing, and he kissed her again._

_

* * *

_

_ "Jackie!" Steven whispered. He saw her little brunette head searching for him in the rose bushes._

_ "Steven?"_

_ "I'm right here, Jackie," Hyde whispered back at her, grabbing her waist, making her squeal._

_ "Stop, Steven!" she said, laughing, slapping his arm playfully. "I haven't seen you in ages!" she said, wailing._

_ "Jackie, I saw you two days ago!" he said. But he had missed her too._

_ "Still…I didn't like being away from you," she said._

_ "Yeah, well, me neither," he said, kissing her._

_ She looked up at him, smiling. "Steven, I love you," she whispered._

_ He looked down at her, sighing, and decided. "I love you too," he whispered back. There was a sweet silence as she took this in. "And if you tell Forman or any of them about this, I'm denying it completely," he added, making her laugh._

_ "Well, I'll tell them that you said you'd deny it!" Jackie responded with a giggle._

_ "That's unfair!" Hyde said._

_ "That's life, baby," Jackie replied smugly._

_ "Ah, I've taught you well," said Hyde, laughing._

_ "Sure, it was all you," laughed Jackie._

* * *

_"Steven!" Jackie giggled, as he grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her in for another kiss, out in the garden, in their special spot- the rose garden._

_ "Jackie, come on, don't be such a wimp!" he laughed at her._

_ "I'm not a wimp. I just don't wanna get caught, that's all!" she whispered at him._

_ "Yes, you should worry about being caught, Jackie," said a voice, making both of them stop to turn around and face the direction it came from._

_ "Daddy?" Jackie's voice was barely a whisper. Her voice was shaking, and Hyde's grip around her shoulder became instinctively tighter._

_ "What did I tell you about him, Jackie?" Jack Burkhart asked. Without waiting for her reply, he said, "I told you that you weren't to see him again! Because he's not good enough for you! Look at him. Do you think your mother-wherever she is- would like this? She'd be livid! Like I am right now!" He turned to Hyde. "And you! Stay away from my daughter! And get _off_ of my property right now! If I see you here again, I'm calling the cops!"_

_ Hyde stayed where he was. "I'm not leaving, Sir. I want to stay with your daughter."_

_ "I don't care what you want, you leave right now!" Jack demanded._

_ "Steven, baby, just go," she said. In a lower voice, she added, "Don't worry. This doesn't change anything. I'll see you at the Forman's tomorrow."_

_ Appeased by her words, Hyde decided to leave. "I'll leave now. Goodbye, Jackie, Mr. Burkhart._

_ Jackie watched him as he walked away, knowing that he was her prince, no matter what her father said, and nothing would ever change that._

_**A/N: Next part will be up soon. Please review! Love you guys! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh. I forgot to mention in the first chapter. I don't own ANYTHING, not the music or the song [Taylor Swift], or the show and characters.**

**OK, so it's been ages, because my computer died, and I couldn't do anything. But I got a new one, so I'll have lots more updates soon. Thanks so much for reading!!! :D**

Part 3: Hyde (age 18) and Jackie (age 17)

"And I said Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting. All that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult, but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say yes."

-Taylor Swift, "Love Story"

"Steven, you promise?" Jackie asked.

Hyde sighed. "Yes, Jackie, I promise. I will not go out with any other girls while I am off at college. I will call you every night. I won't do anything wrong, don't worry," he said. In the beginning, he'd fought against all of her requests. But she said them so often, and used that little pout of hers, that he couldn't ignore her pleads any more. So, he gave in to them.

He was packing all of his things into the car, heading off to his dorm room, and Jackie was helping him.

"Okay," she said. "It's just so hard!" she whined. "I mean, you're going to be off at college, having a fabulous life, and there'll be all these trashy girls around, and I'll just be here." She pouted again.

He looked at her. "Come on," he said. "Don't worry about it. This year'll be over before you know it. And then you can come and we'll see each other every day." He gave her a kiss. "'Til then, I'll drive up on weekends. Okay?" He gave her a small smile, which she accepted.

"Okay," she said at last, returning his smile. "But no trashy girls!" she reminded him.

He laughed. "Okay, no trashy girls,"

A week later, Jackie sat back and looked at her handiwork. "There," she said. "It's perfect."

Hyde nodded appreciatively, looking around the room. "I got to admit, Jackie," he said. "You sure do know how to decorate."

Jackie grinned. "I do, don't I?" She clasped her hands together and looked around.

She had taken all of Hyde's things- his posters and records- and arranged them in a way that was perfect, and semi-neat, and still undeniably Hyde. It was perfect.

"You know what?" he said, his arm around her shoulder.

"What?" she asked, perfectly blissful.

"This right here, this is my favorite part," he said, nodding towards his bookshelf, where several picture frames stood, holding his favorite pictures of the two of them together.

"You know what?" she said. "It's mine too."

"Ugh, it's just so hard!" Jackie complained.

"I know," said Hyde.

Jackie was once again lamenting the fact that she was still in high-school while all their other friends were off in the world.

"But there's only one month left," he added. "And we can both wait that long. It'll be hard, but it'll be okay."

"One month," she repeated. "One month until I get to be with you, Steven, and see you every day, and everything'll be alright again."

He kissed her forehead. "One month," he repeated, nodding.

_**A/N: Next and last part will be up soon. Please review! Love you guys! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh. I forgot to mention in the first chapter. I don't own ANYTHING, not the music or the song [Taylor Swift], or the show and characters.**

**Thanks so much for reading!!! :D**

**Part 4: Hyde (age 19) and Jackie (age 18)**

**"I got tired of waiting,**

**Wondering if you were ever coming around.**

**My faith in you was fading,**

**When I met you on the outskirts of town.**

**And I said, Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.**

**I keep waiting for you, but you never come.**

**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think.**

**He knelts to the ground and pulled out a ring,**

**And said, Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone.**

**I love you, and that's all I really know.**

**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress.**

**It's a love story, baby, just say yes."**

**-Taylor Swift, "Love Story"**

Jackie was fed up with it all. She hated waiting even a day to hear from him, but the past few weeks, Hyde had been busy with finals and studying and exams. He promised her, over and over again, that there was nothing going on, that he just needed to study, but she was still wary. But she tried as best as she could to give him his space, and let him call her when he was ready, and wasn't busy. She knew that he was doing it all for her, that he was actually working and trying to do well in school now, so that he could do well in life and provide for her. He had told her once that he would do whatever it took, and she knew better than to interfere.

But it was so hard. It had been a month since she had gotten any more than a quick phone call from him, and it was driving her crazy. She could barely stand it. He couldn't come to visit her, because he was studying so hard, and Jackie's father refused to let her drive down to visit him.

So she was trapped. Trapped and alone.

Jackie got up out of bed, and walked around. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. It was a letter, stuck to the outside of her window. She opened up the window, curious, and took the letter inside. Her name was written on the outside in a familiar scrawl. She grinned as she opened it.

Jackie, meet me by the water tower, at sunset tonight. I promise you, you'll want to come.

-Steven

It was the last day of school, and, for Jackie, it was a blissful one. Not only did today mark the last day she would be separated from her Steven, but she would also get to see him today. It was absolutely perfect.

Sunset could not come soon enough. She passed the time by getting herself ready, looking like perfection. If he hadn't seen her for a month, she would make sure to look her absolute best for him.

Hours of curling her hair perfectly, putting on her make-up just right, and picking out the perfect outfit were barely able to pass the time quickly.

But now it was time, and she drove off to the water tower to see him.

She climbed to the top, wondering if he was there already, but he wasn't. She waited and waited, but he didn't come. The sun had almost set, and she was about to give up and climb back down, when she heard someone behind her. She turned around and saw him.

"Steven!" she exclaimed, and threw her arms around him, kissing him.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," she replied.

"You know," he said. "Today's the first day you can officially leave and do whatever you want."

"I know," she said, grinning, although her head was reeling from the thought.

"And," he started, turning towards her. "Well, if this is what you want, we can start with this."

She turned to him in amazement as she watched him get down on one knee.

"Marry me, Jackie?" he asked.

Her heart leaped so wildly she was unable to think for a moment. Yes, yes, yes! It screamed.

But the nagging feeling of her father's face appeared in her head. Even if she was free to do whatever she wanted, even if she loved Steven with al her heart, she still wished her father would accept their relationship.

Hyde grinned, as if he had read her mind. "I already talked to your dad, Jackie, and he gave us his blessing."

Her heart leaped again, and she threw her arms around him. He was grinning wildly as he put the ring on her finger.

"How'd you get him to agree to it?" Jackie asked.

"I told him that I was working to make you a nice place to live, and I was working hard in school, and did really well, and I had a job, and-" He looked up at her with love in his eyes. "And I told him that I loved you with all my heart."

She beamed at him. "Oh, Steven, I love you too."

He kissed her. "Now, go pick out your dress, Jackie. I know you've been dying to for ages."

She laughed and kissed him again, knowing how true that statement was.

**Many years later…**

**"'Cause we were both young when I first saw you."**

**-Taylor Swift, "Love Story"**

Jackie had always been sure that she'd never get old. Would never get past her thirties, would never get wrinkly and grey. But with her Steven, it never felt like that. With him, she would always be the small little brunette he had met and loved ages ago…

Loved from the very first time he saw her…

At her Halloween party…

When they were both so young.

And now he would always love her, and she would always love him.

_**A/N: So, what did you think? Hope you liked it! Please review!!! :D**_


End file.
